islandside_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules (Disney)
Hercules is a demigod residing in Crotoonia, alongside his wife Megara. Personality Hercules is the definitive gentle giant. A compassionate demigod with a heart as great as his strength, Hercules might not be the brightest around, but what he lacks in brains he makes up for his heroics, sweet and selfless attitude, and bravery. After many years of adventures and rescues, Hercules has scaled back a bit. He's always ready to rescue, but now spends most of his free time either with Meg (who works with him like bread and butter), or giving lectures and training classes on gymnastics and health. Trivia *Despite being the son of the king and queen of the gods, Hercules himself is not considered a prince nor is he featured in the Disney Princes line up, this is mainly due to his movie's lack of success. *In one episode of the series, a messenger asks for Hercules but mistakes the name as Heracles. Hercules is the Roman equivalent of the Greek name Heracles. *He is the only one in the movie that is called by his Roman name. *In the original myths, Hercules is driven mad by Hera's jealousy of another step-son and kills his own wife and children. *In the film, when posing for a pottery painting, Hercules is seen wearing a lions' head and skin cloak resembling that of Scar. *The last full line Hercules speaks in his movie is "I finally know where I belong." However, he does say "Ma, Pa" during "A Star Is Born". *If mythology is taken into consideration, Hercules and Ariel are related: Hercules' father is Zeus; Poseidon is a brother of Zeus; one of Poseidon's many sons is Triton; and, of course, Ariel is Triton's seventh daughter. This means Hercules is Triton's first cousin, and Ariel is Hercules' cousin once removed. However, if this were true King Triton's lifespan would be called into question as the Little Mermaid takes place in the 1800's and Hercules takes place well over 3000 years in the past. (Though King Triton is a god, and of course, gods are immortal.) *In the original myth, Hercules had a twin brother named Iphicles by Amphitryon. This is called heteropaternal superfecundation when two different males father fraternal twins by one woman. This was left out when Disney made Hercules, Zeus and Hera's son instead of Zeus and Alcmene. *When Hercules is made human, his coloring is duller than other humans. This may be because he was not actually a mortal, but a god. *It is unclear why he had to turn back from immortal life to live on Earth with Megara, and what would happen to him when his life as a mortal comes to an end. Regarding the afterlife, it remains unknown whether he will join the other gods on Olympus and regain his immortality as he did in the Greek legends, or if his soul will enter the Underworld and remain there. *Unlike in myth, all Olympian or deities of other regions (e.g. Egyptian) including demigods and demigoddesses seem that their superhuman physical capabilities are much restricted (possibly). Demigods and demigoddess are actually capable of matching pantheons. *Marvel Comics has its own version of Hercules as one of their superheroes, the Marvel version of Hercules has appeared in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *He had been mentioned in School of Secrets and has a son named Herkie in the franchise. Category:Characters